This Is Our Stop
by Shuppet44
Summary: Mikayuu oneshot, written by me and edited by dreaming-stargazers on tumblr. Yuu is stuck on a bus with a crying baby Akane in his arms. Mika helps him out and sparks a romance that only grows stronger by the year.


Yuu was in a panic. He was stuck on a crowded bus with his baby sister, who wouldn't stop crying. Akane was lying in his arms, face beet red as she screamed. The entire bus was staring at him as though it was his fault that she was crying, blaming him for the noise.

"Shh, Akane, we'll be home soon okay?" The raveonette muttered, rocking the child gently. She continued to cry, even when he rubbed her stomach in the way that usually calmed her down.

"Please Akane, people are getting mad at us." Yuu searched through the baby bag Guren had tossed at him before running off, leaving him with a crying baby and no idea how to help her. The only thing in the bag was a few diapers and stuffed cat, which Yuu tried to give to the baby only for it to be tossed to the ground.

"Damn it Akane, what do you want?" Yuu cursed, stooping to pick up the toy only to have it picked up for him.

"Here you go." The mystery guy said, smiling at Yuu.

"Thanks." Yuu mumbled, trying to shush Akane. The other guy sat down in the spot next to Yuu, holding out his arms.

"Mind if I help? I'm pretty good with kids."

"Sure, I guess." Yuu set Akane gently into the stranger's arms, watching in wonder as he managed to quiet her down almost immediately, her face returning to a more normal colour as she cooed and played with the stranger's fingers.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I've been good with babies since I was small, a magic touch, my mom says."

"Wow, that's amazing. What's your name?" Yuu smiled, tickling Akane's stomach.

"Mika, what about your's?"

"Yuu, and my sister's name is Akane."

"That's a nice name, for awhile I was wondering if she was your daughter." Yuu flushed red, embarrassed.

"N-no, I don't even have a girlfriend." He muttered, glancing away.

"Oh? So I have a chance then?"

"W-what? Um…" Yuu took a deep breath, assuming Mika was only joking.

"Flirting over a baby? Smooth." Mika laughed, a soft twinkling sound.

"Of course, I always flirt with the guys whose sister I'm holding, works like a charm." Yuu rolled his eyes, jumping a bit when Mika's hand slipped into his own.

"Whatever, you're a weirdo."

"You say that, but it sure looks like it worked." Mika grinned, holding up their conjoined hands.

"Shut up." Yuu muttered, glancing at Akane. She had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth, smiling softly.

"Oh look, she's asleep." Mika smiled, stroking her cheek.

"Usually it takes hours to get her to sleep."

"Like I said, magic touch."

"Shut up, you got lucky." Mika rolled his eyes, looking out the window.

"When's your stop?"

"Right about now, actually." Mika nodded, handing over the baby in his lap. The minute Akane left Mika's arms she began to scream, refusing to stop until she was back with the blonde.

"Well, that's a problem." Yuu sighed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. The bus pulled to a stop, leaving the two scrambling.

"Alright, looks like I'm coming home with you then." Mika smiled, standing up and pulling Yuu with him.

"I… fine, let's go. It's not very far from here, so you can just walk with me and I can take her inside. After that she's my dad's problem, he deserves to hear her scream for awhile." Yuu lead them off the bus, not missing the collective sigh from the other passengers as they exited. For the short walk they got to know each other, learning that they were both nineteen, single, and even going to the same college. After around ten minutes they arrived at Yuu's house, standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"If you want, um, you can come inside. I could make you some food as thanks for helping with Akane." Yuu mumbled shyly, opening the door. Mika grinned and followed him inside, taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Really, it's no problem. And I got to meet you, so I'm happy." Yuu rolled his eyes, glancing over at Mika.

"Oh, we should probably set her in her swing, she loves it." Mika nodded, standing up slowly so as to not wake Akane.

"Where is it, I can set her up."

"Living room, you can't miss it." Mika smiled and headed to the living room, putting Akane in her swing before heading back to the kitchen.

"She stayed asleep thankfully, but she really is adorable."

"Yeah, I guess. You want a drink or anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good." The two talked for a good while longer, until Mika noticed the time and decided he needed to leave. Yuu led him outside, lingering a little.

"Would you like to come over again sometime? I'm sure my dopey sister would like that."

"So mean, Yuu-Chan. But yes, I would love to come back and see you." Smirking slightly, Mika leaned forward and kissed Yuu softly before running off.

"Bye Yuu-Chan, see you again soon." He waved, leaving Yuu in a flushed daze.

Yuu paced the small room he was in, nerves on edge. It was the day of his wedding and he was waiting for his cue to start walking. The music began to play and the doors in front of him opened, sending another wave of fear through Yuu as Akane walked in front of him. The five year old girl giggled as she tossed white and red flower petals to the carpet, sending Yuu a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, Yuu started walking down the aisle, face turning pink as everyone smiled at him. At the end was Mika, grinning as Yuu made his way towards him. Thankfully, Yuu arrived without issue, managing to not trip over the train of his dress (Mika's idea). Once together the two joined hands, smiling shyly at each other. After their vows and the ring exchange, it was announced that the two could kiss.

This set off a fanfare as Mika lifted the veil covering Yuu's face and kissed him gently, Akane exploding in giggles as she hugged Mika's leg.

"Now you and big brother will be together forever!" She grinned, tossing the remainder of her flower petals into the air. Mika scooped her up, smiling.

"Yes, yes we will. Because I love Yuu-Chan so much."

"Love you too, idiot."


End file.
